Technical Field
The present description relates to a writing instrument having a writing part, which comprises a writing tip, and having a (protective) cap which protects, in particular, the writing tip and is releasably connectable to the writing part.
Prior Art
Different embodiments of writing instruments with a (protective) cap are known. The cap can serve, among other things, for protecting the writing tip from drying out as well as from mechanical influences. At the same time, the most diverse variants exist for fastening the cap to the writing part. Thus, it is known, for example, to place the cap onto the writing part with an oversize such that a frictional locking connection is primarily produced. In addition, solutions are known where the cap comprises a recess for a push button which is mounted in a resilient manner on the writing part. A positive locking connection is primarily brought about as a result. In addition, solutions are known where an external thread is arranged on the writing part, onto which external thread an internal thread, which is arranged on the inside surface of the cap, is screwed.
Both the aforementioned push button and the external thread are found by some users to be bothersome as when writing, the hand of the user potentially contacts the push button or rather the external thread.